Everything GREAT About Ace Attorney Investigations: Miles Edgeworth!
by Vimtrust5
Summary: Liking video games is much more fun than disliking them.
1. EGA Episode 1

Everything GREAT About Ace Attorney Investigations: Miles Edgeworth!

* * *

Episode 1: Turnabout Visitor

Spoilers!

(Obviously...)

"Again, showing us the killer in the first case is cliched at this point, but it's a good way to pique the player's interest in the greater scheme of things." *ding*

(Edgeworth shows up) "For the first time in the franchise, we are actually seeing our protgaonist outside of court as we see what he does and control his actions as well." *ding*

"Also, Miles Edgeworth." *3 wins*

(Edgeworth staying calm even when an intruder holds him at gunpoint) "Bad. Ass." *3 more wins*

"Keeping the visitor's face in shadow is a good move. That way, the game makes us think it's Portsman at first, but we find out it isn't him later in the case." *ding*

"Detective Gumshoe." *3 wins*

(Edgeworth explaining how to use Logic) "The Logic feature of this game and its sequel is one of the best mechanics _Ace Attorney_ has to offer, and it's very down-to-earth, too." *ding*

"Also, Logic tutorial!" *ding*

"Also also, the Logic theme." *ding*

(Beginning the investigation) "And now, comes one of the best parts of the game: controlling the player character freely and examining several things at the crime scene or anywhere else." *ding*

"Examining evidence thoroughly once again." *ding*

"Jacques Portsman." *minus a win*

(Edgeworth and Gumshoe immediately refute Portsman's accusation against the former) "Simple logic. And the best part is Edgeworth doesn't cross-examine him yet." *ding*

"The _Investigation ~ Core_ theme." *ding*

(Edgeworth: That would be illogical.) " _Star Trek_ reference?" *ding*

(Edgeworth: If you are going to accuse Detective Gumshoe of being the culprit... I sincerely hope you have some proof to back it up.) "Standing up for your subordinate/friend!" *ding*

(The options on whether or not to read the tutorial on cross-examining or in this game, confronting the rival/witness/suspect) "Knowing Edgeworth, he'd definitely get down to business right away." *no win*

( _Miles Edgeworth ~ Objection! 2009_ ) "I love this rendition of Edgeworth's music." *ding*

(Portsman's damage animation) "Hahahahahaha..." *ding*

"Portsman's jacket animation is really annoying... especially with that sound." *minus a win*

"Maggey!" *ding*

(Gumshoe trying to take the blame for Maggey) "Aww..." *ding*

(Portsman: Th-Then are you proposing... that the killer is a prosecutor?) "Yes. And if you're like Manfred von Karma or Godot." *ding*

"Payne cameo!" *ding*

( _Pursuit ~ Lying Coldly_ ) "Yep!" *ding*

"When in doubt, use Logic to find your way out!" *ding*

"Edgeworth laying out his scenario about what really happened shows just how far he's come as a character and prosecutor." *ding*

"Also, _Announce the Truth 2009_!" *5 wins*

( _Confrontation ~ Presto 2009_ ) "Awesome!" *6 wins*

(Portsman on the gun and pendant) "Foreshadowing _that_ case." *minus a win*

(Portsman's breakdown) "Yep!" *ding*

"Though, it didn't come up at all and feels like an afterthought, Portsman's role in the smuggling ring and the reason he broke into Edgeworth's office plays a much bigger role as we find out later." *ding*

(The "Yatagarasu" card) "Of course, this is really a directives card from the ringleader, the fact that it bears the symbol of the three-legged raven helps build up the mystery surrounding the Great Thief Yatagarasu." *ding*

"Also, the Yatagarasu theme." *ding*

Total Win Score: 42

Award: **The Best Logical Conclusion!**

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hello, everyone! Just doing a little side project here while writing what's great about the last episodes of** _ **Dual Destines**_ **. Please read and review, and don't be afraid to offer constructive criticism!**

 **Thank you, Mike AZ 2, in advance for your suggestion!**


	2. EGA Episode 2

Everything GREAT About Ace Attorney Investigations: Miles Edgeworth!

* * *

Episode 2: Turnabout Airlines

Spoilers!

(Obviously...)

(The case intro) "Whoa! Is that blood next to Edgeworth...? Oh, wait it's just grape juice." *ding*

(Edgeworth: Nngh... From earthquake-like turbulence to an elevator...) "Continuity." *ding*

"And if that isn't bad enough, our hero finds himself accused of murdering a fellow passenger. Deja vu?" *ding*

"Edgeworth proceeds to shatter Rhoda's argument while handcuffed in his seat." *ding*

"Ugh... Zinc Lablanc..." *removing 3 wins*

(Rhoda allows our hero to investigate) "Helpfulness!" *ding*

(The photo of Hicks standing in front of the Alif Red) "Foreshadowing!" *ding*

"Also, the small phone he was supposedly playing with when Leblanc saw him last will serve as a Chekov's Gun." *ding*

(Cammy Meele speaking with Lablanc in Borginian) "Cammy's fluency in Borginian later serves as foreshadowing of her role in this case." *ding*

(Lablanc's breakdown) "Yep!" *5 wins*

(Investigating with Cammy... who doesn't really help out much) "After playing through this episode, it's neat that we have a guilty 'partner' who's trying to steer us in the wrong direction." *ding*

(Edgeworth: I see that I'm just wasting my time with Cousin Hair, here) " _Addams Family_ reference!" *2 wins while snapping fingers*

(At the airport) "Franziska!" *ding*

(Gumshoe: I believe in you, sir!) "Believing in your friend!" *ding*

(Franziska whips the perverted captain) "Yep!" *ding*

"Now it's time for a confrontation between adoptive siblings once again!" *ding*

(Rhoda explaining why she lied about the captain's permission) "Making up for your mistakes." *ding*

"Also, it's pretty easy to feel for the poor woman despite her poor sense of art. When she saw that no one wanted to buy the suitcases that she put her heart into designing, I'm sure she felt dispirited. What an underrated character." *ding*

(Gumshoe: Holy suitcases, Mr. Edgeworth!) "1960s _Batman_ reference!" *ding*

(Franziska: Agent Hicks was on the trail of a very large international smuggling ring.) "Seems like this smuggling business is only exclusive to the case, but then we find out it's later connected with the Yatagarasu story arc." *ding*

(Edgeworth making the connections while Lablanc falls onto the cargo) "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" *5 wins*

"Just about all of the first rebuttal against Cammy is hilarious, especially Edgeworth and Franziska's reactions." *ding*

(Edgeworth: Don't fall asleep when I'm pointing my finger at you!) "Hahahahahahaha!" *ding*

"And now, we finally get to the victim's phone!" *ding*

"Even if he's annoying, at least we can rely on Lablanc to translate for us instead of Cammy for obvious reasons." *ding*

(Cammy's breakdown) "Yep!" *ding*

(Rhoda: If it wasn't for you... surely I wouldn't be here right now.) "Compliments!" *ding*

(Edgeworth: My day's been filled with earthquakes, elevators, and false charges!) "Only this time, you were able to figure things out yourself, Mr. Edgeworth." *ding*

"Though this case doesn't introduce our new rival yet, we still learn about him and his arrest record, courtesy of Franziska." *ding*

"Awesome Gumshoe theme remix is awesome!" *6 wins*

(Phone call from Ernest Amano) "Setting up the next episode..." *minus 1 win*

Total Win Score: 39

Award: **One Million Cents!**

* * *

 **A/N: And so ends case number two. This was pretty much a decent case in itself in my opinion. Anyway, please read and review like always.**

 **Next up is... not one of my favorites, but it does introduce one of the coolest rivals in the franchise.**


	3. EGA Episode 3

Everything GREAT About Ace Attorney Investigations: Miles Edgeworth!

* * *

Episode 3: The Kidnapped Turnabout

Spoilers!

(Obviously...)

(Epic fanfare of the Blue Badger theme) "Yep!" *ding*

(The kidnapper's voice changing device) "Also yep!" *ding*

"The Gavinners are performing here?! Sweet!" *ding*

(The Proto Badger approaching Edgeworth) "I'm giving this moment several wins for sheer creepiness factor." *7 wins*

(Edgeworth's "Nngooooh!" exclamation) "Yep!" *5 wins*

"Kay Faraday." *ding*

(Kay openly introducing herself as the Yatagarasu with a cheery attitude) "This is all we need to know about Kay right here." *ding*

"Shi-Long Lang." *3 wins*

"Also, Lang's theme music." *3 more wins*

(Edgeworth and Lang trading business cards despite the latter's hatred of prosecutors) "Politeness!" *ding*

(Lang: Not so fast!) "And here, we have the first opponent to have his own unique interjection!" *ding*

"Ernest Amano." *minus 2 wins*

(Edgeworth: Even if the investigation is directed by Agent Lang, we still have work to do!) "Determination!" *ding*

(Kay: Badger GET!) "Don't you mean 'Item GET!'?" *ding*

"Mike... Meekins... is back..." *minus 3 wins*

(Kay mistakes Meekins for one of the kidnappers) "Even though she's obviously wrong, it's still pretty amusing." *ding*

(Oliver Deacon's body is found) "And so, a smaller felony turns to murder once again because... _Ace Attorney_." *ding*

(Kay: "Colin Devorae..." It's a name. Edgeworth: But the name of the victim is...) "True identity-shadowing!" *ding*

"I can't say I'm fond of Lang's 'arrest first, think later' methods, but it's Meekins, so I'll forgive him." *half-win*

"Ema!" *ding*

(In the background) "Does that sign over say 'Troupe Gramarye?' This place is full of _Apollo Justice_ references!" *ding*

(The Pink Badger unmasks her self) "Wendy Oldbag..." *minus 1 win*

(Edgeworth's reaction) *3 wins given back*

"Little Thief!" *ding*

"Also, the recreation mechanic." *ding*

(Edgeworth completely owns Oldbag) "Sweet!" *4 wins*

(Lance appears) "Our kidnapping victim is here." *ding*

"Also, Lance Amano." *minus 2 wins*

(Ernest gives Edgeworth Lance's "love letter") "Motive-shadowing!" *ding*

(Lauren talking about her father) "Foreshadowing her role in the fake kidnapping." *ding*

(Near the entrance to the park) "Cameos from Phoenix, Maya, and Pearl on a boat! It's kind of cute." *3 wins*

(Proto Badger appears) "Ahh! At least it's the friendly one from the entrance." *ding*

"Also, from his mannerisms and his 'ab-SO-lutely' lines, can we assume he's the bellboy from _Phoenix Wright_?" *ding*

"The name on the back of the silver wings shows a clear connection between its owner and our victim. Rather, heartwarming once you know why he went along with this plan." *ding*

"It's pretty neat that the case has to be solved not with a final confontation with either of the Amanos, but re-creating the situation that led to Edgeworth's abduction with Little Thief." *ding*

(Shih-na: It was all I could do to hold my laughter in.) "More true identity-shadowing!" *ding*

(Lance's breakdown) "Eh..." *half-win*

(Lang reveals his real reason for showing up in "America") "Giving Ernest Amano what he deserves." *ding*

"Also, getting back to the main story arc of the game." *ding*

"Even though we know Lang turns out to be wrong about who the crooked prosecutor is, he is sort of right about not trusting Edgeworth right away due to his association with Manfred von Karma." *ding*

(The real reason why Oliver/Colin participated in the phony kidnapping) "Protecting your daughter." *ding*

(Kay's nickname for Detective Gumshoe) "Heh heh... 'Gummy.'" *ding*

Total Win Score: 50

Award: **Gatewater Land Brochure**

* * *

 **A/N: And that's that for this episode, finally. As you've noticed from this chapter and my winning of Rise from the Ashes, I don't like Meekins all that much due to his annoying tendencies; however, he doesn't appear much in this episode, thank goodness.**

 **Sorry for not being positive about the Amanos, too, but they're pretty bland.**

 **Anyway, please read and review like always.**


	4. EGA Episode 4

Everything GREAT About Ace Attorney Investigation: Miles Edgeworth!

* * *

Episode 4: Turnabout Reminiscence

Spoilers!

(Obviously...)

(Case intro) "An _AAI_ case that takes place in the District Court we're all familiar with?! Awesome!" *5 wins right off the bat*

"And we're starting with a defendant confessing to a murder, too!" *ding*

"Who also accuses the prosecutor of not only hiring him to kill someone, but also of being the Great Thief Yatagarasu! Of course he's half correct but doesn't know it yet." *ding*

(The judge removes Byrne from the case and calls for a recess) "Even though we've seen the judge sort of allow prosecutors try and fight back these accusations of murder before, let me be clear here. The reason why the judge is allowing this to happen is because the accusation is rather sudden, and there's not really much pressure like the statute of limitations on the DL-6 Incident or the fact that the trial isn't long or complicated." *ding*

(Edgeworth in his earlier attire) "Yep!" *ding*

"Manfred von Karma..." *ding*

(The name of the 2nd KG-8 victim) "Deid Mann... Oh, boy." *ding*

"Finally after seeing the name of this case on that video and hearing about it in the end of the last episode, we finally get proper exposition on the KG-8 Incident." *ding*

(Little Kay calling Manfred scary and the latter's reaction) "Savage!" *ding*

(Gumshoe rushes to the stand, pushing the bailiff aside) "Hahahahahahahaha..." *ding*

"Detective Tyrell Badd." *5 wins*

"Calisto Yew." *3 wins*

(Badd's theme) *5 wins*

"A double homicide? In an _Ace Attorney_ game?! That's new." *ding*

(Calisto Yew's theme) "Yep!" *5 more wins*

"Also, her constant laughing at Edgeworth's mannerisms." *ding*

"At first glance, there appears to be some tension between Yew and the KG-8 suspect Manny Coachen, but when we find out later that she's a part of the smuggling ring, it's all a facade." *ding*

"Young Franziska von Karma." *ding*

(At the crime scene) "Edgeworth's reaction upon seeing the bodies is pretty understandable, since this is not only the first time he's investigating a very recent double homicide, but it's also been a long time since he was wrapped up in a murder investigation at the same courthouse." *ding*

(Edgeworth's theory on how the knife came into play) "Key-shadowing!" *ding*

(Gumshoe turns on the loud TV) "Chekhov's gun." *ding*

"I like how this 'competition' as Franziska puts it helps establish how the crime was committed by a third party." *ding*

"Now we get to where the newly-promoted detective is accused of double murder, and the rest of this case revolves around his suspected involvement, though of course his innocent is proven later on." *ding*

(Little Kay kicks Edgeworth's behind) "Hahahahahahaha..." *3 wins*

"Cross-examining the judge!" *3 wins*

(Kay crying over the loss of her father) "Whether you like her or not, you have to be as emotionless as the phantom not to feel for this little girl." *ding*

(Kay uses Edgeworth's cravat as tissue paper) "HAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" *6 wins*

(Gumshoe and Kay bonding) "Aww..." *ding*

"The Promise Notebook. Nothing more needs to be said." *ding*

(Badd: There are three reasons why the Yatagarasu is always a step ahead...) "Foreshadowing!" *ding*

(Prosecutor Faraday's entry on the Yatagarasu's Key) "Foreshadowing." *ding*

(Final Logic section) "And now that barred window and the loud TV come into play." *ding*

(Edgeworth gives Yew the knife/key) "Yeah, just another stupid move, but the plot needs to move forward." *half-win*

(Yew's breakdown) *3 wins*

"Her confession to being the Yatagarasu and Badd's reaction to her coldly admitting the crime really hits home when you realize that he's part of the Yatagarasu as well. Especially since she admits to working for the same smugglinng that they were after." *ding*

"Gun-jection...?" *ding*

(Kay: Hey, mister! To your right!) "Saving the hero!" *ding*

"Also, the case ends with the culprit escaping the courthouse after she's been exposed! That's definitely a win as far as the narrative goes!" *ding*

(Image of Gumshoe saluting Edgeworth) "And so begins an awesome partnership, even though Edgeworth doesn't think much about it." *2 wins*

(Back to present day) "End of extended flashback." *ding*

(Kay: The real Yatagarasu... was my father!) "True-identity shadowing again!" *ding*

(Kay presents a newspaper article about the Yatagarasu sending a certain embassy their calling card) "Setting up the final episode." *ding*

Total Win Score: 71.5

Award: **Swiss Rolls!**

* * *

 **A/N: And so, the flashback case has come to a close. Please read and review like always.**

 **Question: Should I go ahead and review Turnabout Ablaze or should I start** _ **Justice For All**_ **? It's up to you.**


	5. EGA Episode 5

Everything GREAT About Ace Attorney Investigations: Miles Edgeworth!

* * *

Episode 5: Turnabout Ablaze

Spoilers!

(Obviously...)

(Case intro) "Two three-legged raven cards, two embassies that share the same building, a fire, and the Great Thief Yatagarasu. Perfect intro to the final case of the game." *ding*

(Edgeworth's office, hours before the arson) "Recapping the previous cases starting from our hero's return home to the murder in his office: just a quick refresher." *ding*

(Kay: Well, then you should get too wound up, too!) "Enthusiasm!" *ding*

(At the Theatrum Neutralis) "A _Steel Samurai_ stage show? Sweet!" *3 wins*

(Edgeworth approaches the Steel Samurai and gets his autograph) "Oh, the cruel irony. Wait 'til he meets the man behind that mask." *ding*

"Seeing Kay fangirl over the Jammin' Ninja is pretty cute." *ding*

(About extraterritoriality) "It's nice to have a protagonist who actually knows about certain circumstances surrounding a particular location in this series." *ding*

(Gumshoe: Extraterristrial rights? Sir, do you really believe that the truth is out there!?) " _X-Files_ reference! But there's a typo in this quote, sooo..." *half-win*

"Colias Palaeno." *3 wins*

(Edgeworth offering to be Franziska's assistant) "The lengths that one would go to in order to save one's friend." *ding*

(Discovering the Yatagarasu's Key in Coachen's pocket) "Chekhov's gun!" *ding*

"Palaeno is without a doubt on the most honest characters in this series, and one of the most helpful, too! As soon as Edgeworth presents something of interest to him, he makes no effort to lie about it and tells him his straight-up, honest opinion about it." *5 wins*

"I love how both parts of the Yatagarasu's Key serve as keys to opening Coachen's safe, especially since the blade portion opens up the secret compartment." *ding*

(The documents pointing to Manny Coachen as the leader of the smuggling ring) "Red herring." *ding*

"Shih-na keeps a straight face, even after taking damage from Edgeworth's logic. She's a good actress." *ding*

(Edgeworth proves that Kay couldn't have killed Coachen) "Saving your friend!" *ding*

"One of the finer points of this case: even though you prove your assistant innocent of murder early on, there are still unanswered questions like how the murder weapon crossed country lines." *ding*

(Back at Theatrum Neutralis) "Here, we see how much Agent Lang values his subordinates as if they were his family, right to the point where he gives out a birthday present to one of them... for his sister-in-law's younger brother of course." *3 wins for how touching this scene is*

"Ambassador Alba's frail and harmless front is pretty entertaining. Sad that we don't see him like this more often." *ding*

"Larry Butz in the Steel Samurai costume." *ding*

(Franziska: ...What is it? And why have you gone pale?) "Because his fantasy has just been crushed." *ding*

(The victim in Allebasht is Mask*DeMasque II) "3-2 callback somewhat." *ding*

"Detective Badd is here?! Awesome!" *ding*

(The Pink Princess arrives) "Pink Princess, too? Sweet!" *ding*

"Oldbag again? NNNGHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH...!" *minus 3 wins*

"Missile the police dog!" *ding*

(Oldbag's undershirt) "Ugh..." *minus a win and a half*

(Discovering the revolving door in the fireplace) "Escape route-shadowing!" *ding*

(Lang on how Alba is a tough nut to crack) "Final battle-shadowing." *ding*

"Finding Coachen's handprint on the Primidux statue not only saves Larry but brings up a new exciting question: how did it get here?" *ding*

(Gumshoe gives Edgeworth whitcrystal oil) "Like Kay says, it's really pretty." *ding*

"The way Alba set up the searchlights in the rose garden to trick everyone into thinking the Yatagarasu showed up is nothing short of genius." *ding*

"Little Thief to the rescue!" *ding*

"Pretty smart of Edgeworth not to reveal the existence of the revolving door in Babahl, because that would probably give Shih-na a chance to counter before the confrontation with her." *ding*

(Shih-na's stoic facade starts to crack... and then she lets out an all-too familiar laugh) "Yep!" *5 wins*

( _Confrontation ~ Presto_ plays) "Even though it turns out she didn't kill any of the victims in this case, this song is put to good use now that we get to finish what was started seven years ago." *6 wins*

(Shih-na/Yew laughing like a maniac) "That's quite possibly the scariest breakdown in the franchise." *5 wins*

"The sheer tension of this hostage scene." *ding*

(Edgeworth figuring out the Yatagarasu's true identity) "Yep!" *ding*

"Kay's reaction to this is pretty understandable: for the past seven years, she's believed that her late father was the Great Thief. Then it turns out she knew half the truth... er a third of the truth, rather. But now she's learned that her father's killer also shared that moniker with him and one other person... " cut to Badd pointing his gun at the traitor's back "And there he is..." *3 wins*

"Saving Kay!" *ding*

"Also, saving your subordinate despite her true nature being made clear." *ding*

(Figuring out how the statues moved across borders) "Yep!" *ding*

(Alba's transformation) "What?! Quercus Alba is evolving!" *ding*

"And now, the start of the longest final showdown-or one of them-in the history of _Ace Attorney_." *taking off 10 wins*

(Alba: Objection!) "A non-attorney character having his own 'Objection!' voice clip? Sweet!" *ding*

(This image of Lang and his buddies) "Yep!" *20 wins*

(Lang: Your diplomatic immunity... has just been revoked.) "Lethal Weapon 2 reference!" *ding*

"Gumshoe to the rescue!" *5 wins*

"Confession time! Finally." *ding*

(Alba: And I would've gotten away with it too, if it hadn't been for you meddling prosecutors!) "Scooby Doo reference!" *ding*

(Alba's breakdown) "Did I say Shih-na's was scary? I meant this one. Look at where his eyes should be!" *no win, too creeped out*

(At the courthouse) "And now, it's time for the Big Bad to stand trial for all his crimes." *ding*

"It's pretty cool that we have every villain in this case involved in the smuggling organization with the exception of Lance Amano... though we know his dad's been working with them for a decade or so." *ding*

"Each 'Where Are They Now?' segment begins with a certain moment of the game in a sepia tone. Nice touch." *ding*

(Lablanc unknowingly receiving the fake Primidux statue) "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA..." *ding*

(Ema's segment) "Don't worry, Ema. You'll be a bigger help to Edgeworth in the next game." *ding*

(Photo of Kay, Gumshoe, and a reluctant Edgeworth) "Aww..." *ding*

Total Win Score: 87

Award: **Coupons!**

* * *

 **A/N: Phew! Glad that's over with. Thank you for joining me on this little journey. Please read and review like always. And yeah, Alba was pretty annoying.**

 **Though I will review the sequel to this game in the future, I'm going to go ahead and finish the original trilogy and then other main games. Take care!**


End file.
